Sonic The Pet Werehog
by Hannah Rose the Chao
Summary: What happens when Tails finds the warehog Sonic and keeps him as a pet. I do not own Sonic characers or games. I own Fuzzo, Kashia, Kahari, and Spike!:3
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I needed to get to my computer so I can type this. This story just came off the top of my head so enjoy!

(I don't own Sonic characters)

It was a dark and stormy night(like most somewhat spooky stories). Tails was running to his workshop before the storm got worse, but since Tails was such in a hurry to get there he winded up getting lost in the forest. When he went to change direction he heard footsteps behind him along with heavy breathing.

"Hello? Who's out there?" He said with a frighten voice.

Soon something started chasing him. Tails sprinted as fast as he could but he was caught at a dead-end. Soon he saw what was chasing.

"Sonic!?!?" He said in a shocked voice.

Sonic was about to attack. He blood thirsty and vicious. As if he could eat him whole.

"Sonic STOP!!!!"

Then Sonic paused. Tails looked confused as sat on all fours. He gave Tails the puppy eyes and barked.

"Huh? You're not attacking." He pated Sonic on the head. 'You're not evil at all are you? Ha-ha! Come on. Let's go to the workshop so we can get you dried off."

Tails then walked Sonic to shelter. Once they reached the workshop, Tails was wondering what on Earth was he going to do. The doglike hedgehog just sat there.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."As he walked away to his room. He came back with a rubber screwdriver. He handed the rubber tool to the warehog. Sonic immediately took the toy and tried to tear it to shreds. Tails sweat dropped at the unexpected scene. Tails had set up a doggy bed next to his bed. Tails sat and starred at Sonic as he fell asleep on the bed. "I hope he doesn't eat me in my sleep." Tails thought and fell right to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED……review


	2. Chapter 2

YO's! It's me! I did notice when typing I spelled werehog wrong, so please forgive me (those who saw) for the error. Now we move on to the next chapter! {I don't own sonic or any of his other buds.}

Sonics POV…..Morning…..

I woke up this morning feeling kinda drowsy. Usually I feel more athletic, but now…I just feel really odd. I noticed something strange…

"Why am I sleeping in a dog bed? Why am I in Tail's room? Why am I holding a rubber screwdriver?" Those questions were the only ones stuck on my mind. I turn my head to glance at the clock. "1:59!!! I missed breakfast and lunch!!! AUGE!!!" I struggled getting up due to the fact I felt like I had a hangover. (At least he doesn't drink.) "Tails? Little buddy?"I called. I walked out into the hallway and see tails outside the window working on the Tornado1. When I walked outside, Tails gave me a surprised look, as if he saw a ghost. "Sonic! You're back to normal!" "What do you mean by that?" Tails walked up to me and grabbed his arm. "Sonic I really don't know what to tell you…"He held my ungloved hand to my face."Something happened last night and I don't know what it was, but whatever it was, you were not the same. You had big teeth and claws. You tried to kill me at first but when I yelled 'stop' you just started acting like a dog. It was kind of funny but also confusing." Tails had a innocent voice. A kind of voice were if you heard it you anything he say is true. "Any way Sonic, all I can do is making sure you don't hurt anyone. I'm practically the only person you'll listen to." I felt confused. What happened to me? Hopefully I won't hurt any of my friends. "Tails? Can I stay here until we find out what this is?" "Sure sonic." When I went inside I still felt a little funny, but hopefully we will get to the bottom of this.

------That Night-----

Tails called Amy over to help take care of Sonic. "Tails? I know you described him as doggish but he seems more like a real dog."Amy said puzzled. She was watching sonic chew on a toy ball. Tails was on the computer, looking up Information on taking care of dogs. "Well we have to discuss who takes him on walks and who…..gives his baths." "WHAT!?!? You're giving his bath!" "Nu-uh! I'm a boy! I just don't seem right! It makes me look gay! (My friend called him gay once. I got real mad because it's not true) "You're his best friend!" "You like him!" "You knew him longer than me!" "You owe me for when you broke the wing to the Tornado!" Amy let out a sigh and decided to just to do it. "Fine. But that means you're gonna have to potty train him." "…..fine….."Tails whispered.

Sonic walked up to tails with a deflated tore up ball. Tails snickered at the scene. "You want to say hi to Amy?" Tails pointed at Amy as Sonic walked toward her. He sniffs the air for danger, and approached with caution. "Don't worry Sonic. I won't hurt you." Sonic nuzzled Amy and walked towards Tails. "I think he likes you." He giggled and went back to work.

"Maybe I should take him for his walk. It says you're supposed to walk them 3 times a day." "Well let me come with you. I need to find some dog shampoo or something. I don't think you're supposed to put Axe Body Wash on a dog." "Heh heh….So what if I use it! It's not a big deal!" Amy gave him a sarcastic smile. "I didn't say it was." Tails started to feel embarrassed.

Minutes later, while they were walking sonic started growling. "What's wrong with Sonic, Tails?" Tails looked ahead and saw Shadow in the distance. Shadow walked up to Amy and Tails. Shadow noticed sonic staring at him evilly. "Tell me…is this who I believe it is?" Both Amy and Tails nodded. Sonic was taller than shadow. Shadow didn't feel intimidated. "Finally, Sonics appearance lives up to my opinion, a mutt." Sonic tried to bite Shadow, but shadow dodges the attack. Amy and Tails pulled Sonic back by his leash. "Heal Sonic!" Tails commanded. Sonic stopped trying to attack and sat on all fours giving Shadow a death glare. "Heh heh. How pathetic." "Shadow! Leave him alone!" Amy yelled. "Come on Sonic." Tails tugged on Sonics leash and they walked away. Amy followed behind Tails. Shadow just shrugged and ran off.

Tails was back at the workshop looking up more information on dogs. Amy was trying to clean the mud out of Sonics fur. "Sonics making pouty faces. I think he's embarrassed." "Aww." He teased making Sonic starred into the water with embarrassment.

Amy left, leaving Tails finish from there. Sonic was sitting with Tails watching the TV. (Dog usually just like looking at the colors.)"Sonic?" Sonic looked at Tails. "I bought you something." Tails pulled out a blue collar with a yellow strip along the middle. Tails put it around his neck. (He has a neck?) "*yawn*" Sonic fell asleep on the arm of the couch. Tails got up and turned off the TV. "Good night Sonic." Tails left the room and went into his room. He kicked off his shoes, took off his gloves, and laid into his bed.

I is finished! Thank you for the reviews! I got something funny to share with you. I recorded Coldplay's 'Viva La Vida' on my D.S.i and when I messed with the voice it sounded like Sonic was singing the song! Can you believe that! Anyways don't think I'm write chapters every day. My minimum is 2to3 chapts a week. PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me! Nice to see you all again. Thank you for the reviews! Okay this chapter has fights in it! Not too violent, no blood and but just right for viewers. Letting you all know this when I finish this chapter my fingers are going to hurt. X3 so please enjoy!

Sonic awoke the next morning. This time he wasn't drowsy. He stood up off the couch stretching his legs and rubbing back his quills. He glanced at the clock. "6:00A.M.? Kind of early." Sonic walked into the hall way and peeked into Tail's room. Tails was quietly sleeping while chewing on a pillow. Sonic smiled and decided to go on an early run. He slipped on his gloves and ran out the door

Sonic was running for about a half an hour before he ran into an unwanted guest. Shadow awaited at the top of the hill, starring at Sonic with a evil grin on his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't man's best friend." Sonic glared at Shadow. "Move it Shadow! I don't want to fight you!" Shadow grinned even more and stood arms crossed. "Sonic you're not even the least bit as powerful to your other version." Sonic felt a bit intimidated by what Shadow said. "What do you mean?" Shadow starred at Sonic with a smirk. "You have the ability to run with high speed, but the other you has more abilities. He's much stronger and much more powerful. He has more of a chance of winning a fight with me. " Sonic snapped. "What right do YOU have to judge how powerful I am!!!? Even if I wasn't a dog-thing I'd still beat beat you!!!" Shadow lost his smirk and stood his ground. Sonic stared at Shadow with angry eyes. "As you wish 'werehog'." Sonic ran toward shadow and tried to do a Drill Kick. Shadow dodged Sonics attack. He teleported behind Sonic and kicked him in the back. Sonic back flipped and tried to do a Bounce Attack but Shadow flipped back and threw a Chaos Sphere at him. Sonic ran toward Shadow and kicked him in the stomach. Shadow jump in the air and tried to stomp Sonic. Sonic dodged the attack. "I see you've been practicing. Let's try something a bit more challenging." Shadow created a Chaos Blast (my favorite attack) and blasted Sonic. He flew down the hill and landed on his side. Sonic stood up and tried as hard as he could to throw an attack but shadow kept dogging his attacks and attack him right back. Sonic was hurt and in pain. He tried to do an Axe Kick and hit shadow but shadow threw his final Chaos Sphere at Sonic. Sonic fell back on his side. Sonic yelled in pain. Shadow only suffered from a few bruises. "You've done well, but I think you need more practice."(Shadows a jerk!!!*growls*) Sonic look up at Shadow and passed out with a mixture of pain and drowsiness. Shadow laughed and ran off.

----Later on----

Amy was walking along the trail to Tails. (That rimmed) She noticed something behind the trees. She saw a cobalt blue hedgehog at the end of the hill lying unconscious. "SONIC!!" She rushed towards him and sat next to him. "I need to call Tails!" She pulled out her red and pink cell phone. "Hello? Tails speaking" "Tails! Sonic right here beat up and unconscious! I need you to come and help me!!" "OK! I'm coming!" When tails hung up Amy rubbed Sonics arm. Tails ran up to Sonic and checked his heart rate. "We need to get to the workshop!"

Hours passed. Sonic woke up in a small orange and yellow bed. He looked on his arm and saw a bandage wrapped around it. Then he looked at his leg, it had nothing but a couple browses. "Guess Shadow didn't hurt me that much." Tails walked in with a bottle of pain killers. "Sonic are you okay?" "I'm fine. What time is it?" Tails glanced at his watch. "5:45." "What time did I get here?" "Well, it wasn't till like 10:09 when Amy found you. You've been sleep for 7 hours." Sonic whistled. "7 hours? Maybe Shadow wanted to win as much as I did." Tails looked at Sonic confused. "When did you see Shadow?" Sonic tried to sit up felt pain on his back from when shadow kicked it. "Well I was running but met up with Shadow earlier this morning" Tails looked surprised. Sonic kept telling what had happened and so on (Blah blah blah). "Sonic, next time tries not to start a bunch of problems." Sonic smiled at tails and looked at his arm. "I'll try." Tails noticed a big puff of purple smoke surround sonic. Sonic had a worried and painful look on his face. "Amy." Tails called. No respond. "Amy!" Still no respond. "AMY!!!" Amy ran into the room and saw sonic. Sonics facial expression changed from pain to anger. Tails looked at his watch and saw it was 6:00(You get It. he woke up at 6 in the morning. So that means he changes every time the clock hit 6:00! That's the only hint you're getting from me.) Sonic transformed into his dog self. "Sonic where are your bruises?" Amy pointed at him. Sonic gave Amy a confused look. Tails took a good look at sonic and figured out an answer. "Sonic has two versions of himself, so that means he's only damaged his normal self." Amy looked at Sonic wondering. "Does that mean he forgot everything that happened?" "Well, not exactly. Dog have a good memory, so he probably remembers everything that happened." Amy pouted. "I wish I knew what happened." Tails smirked at Amy's last remark. "Ha ha! I know what happened and you don't." Amy felt angry. "Why didn't he tell me?" Tails smirk turned into a smile. "Remember what you said? You said 'I was his best friend'. This is true." Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and tried to hit Tails. "AHHH!!!" Sonic lifted Tails in the air before the hammer could hit him. Tails turned to see him. "Thank you Sonic." Sonic placed Tails on the floor. "Well I need to get going Tails. I can't leave my home by itself every day." With that Amy grabbed her bag and left out the door.

"Well Sonic looks like it's just you and me. If only you could talk…" Sonic looked at Tails. His mouth was quivering. "T-" Sonic tried to say something. "Tai…Tail." Tails eyes widen. His eyes were full of expression. Sonic took a deep breath. "Tai-ls" Tails was shocked. "You can talk! I mean... I know you can talk but a talking dog!" Tails got up and gave Sonic a hug. (When you think about it he has a pet big brother.)

In the process Tails plucked a hair from Sonics fur. He walked to his computer and put it into the scanner. Information popped up on the screen. Tails took a good look and to his surprise he literally almost choked. "The *cough* Chaos Emeralds!" He remembered that Shadow had 2 of them, Eggman had 1, Knuckles had 1, and Tails himself had three. "What does the Chaos Emerald have to do with anything?" Tails pulled out a one of his. "Dose this explain why the power is drained?" He turned around and saw Sonic had curled up as good as he could and fell asleep. Tails smiled and left the room. He closed the door behind him. "Wait…were am I going to sleep! He kicked me out my own room! Ah well…" He walked to the couch and laid his head on the pillow. "Well I guess sleeping here isn't so bad. Even though he has a dog bed." He soon fell asleep with his right hand behind his head and his left on his tummy.

When Tails woke up hours later he looked at his watch. "2:43? Wow." He said with a tired voice. He got off the couch and went to the bathroom. When he came out he noticed the bedroom door was open. "Sonic?" He looked around the house for his furry friend. "Soooniiicc!" Still no respond. He looked at the front door and saw it was broken with claw marks. "Uh Oh." Tail grabbed the keys to the tornado and ran outside. He started up the engine but then he heard a yell. "That sounded like Knuckles." Tails quickly flew off into the night in search for his friend.

---------------------------------To Be Continued--------------------

I got yall with a cliff. MUAHAHAHA!! Plz review. :3


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned! I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. To be honest I didn't even know it was this good. I would also like to thank the reviewers for your support:3 Well let's get started. Oh! One more thing: is it me or do a lot of girls think Sonic is cute. I mean, I think he's animal cute, you know like animals. Not like that cute that fan girls think is cute. Now I'm confused.

(I don't own the blue running thing.)

Tails flew towards the direction of the yelling. It was still nighttime."I'm coming Knuckles!" He traveled toward Angle Island. Once he found a landing spot he saw Knuckles furiously stomping on the ground and yelling at supposedly at what looks liked air. "Uh...Knuckles? What's wrong?"

Knuckles turned to face Tails. He had a mixture of emotions on his face. "Look at the Chaos Emerald!" He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds from his fur.

Tails looked at the colorless stone. He pulled one from the puffs of his tail and showed it to Knuckles. "All of mine look the same way."

Knuckles looked at the emeralds with disbelief. "But, how?

Tails shrugged. "I don't know exactly but I think this has to do with Sonic being a dog or 'werehog'. It's just a matter of time before Eggman gets involved."

Knuckles questioned the remark Tails had said. "What? Sonic turned into a dog?"

"He didn't really turn into a dog but he's doggish and puffy."

"Where is he?!? I'll kill him for what he did to the emeralds!"

Tails gave knuckles a blunt look. "Knuckles, first of all it's not his fault. Second of all, I don't know where he is. That's why I can't stay too long." Tails walked over to the tornado and turned on the engine.

Knuckles ran towards him. "Take me with you. I want to see how weird he looks."

"Fine. Hop in."

Knuckles hoped on to the end of the plane. Tails flew off into the night still searching for his oversized friend. Hours passed as our friends continue to search for Sonic. Tails noticed the lights at Amy's house were on. He landed the plane in the driveway by the house. Tails ran to the door and knocked on the door. Amy quickly opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"Tails! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Sonic around. He ran away from the workshop not too long ago."

"YOU LET HIM RUN AWAY!?!?! Tails are you crazy!! Who knows what he might be doing! You need to go find him NOW!"

"It wasn't my fault he ran away!" Tails pouted. "We've been looking for him for hours…"

Amy walked up to Tails and hugged him. "Don't worry Tails. You'll find him." Amy released Tails and smiled warmly. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Knuckles. Let's keep looking.

-------------------------------------------To Be Continued

Sorry it's so short. I need to get off the computer so I won't get in trouble. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Yay cliffies!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with more fantastic trash! I'm also back with the next chapter. My program for the summer has ended. That means I can write more chapters! YAY!:-) Anyways… my friends are bugging me to put a bit of Sonamy in some the chapters later on. If they keep asking I won't do it! So…can someone please tell me whether or not I should do it?*sigh*

(I do not possess the creature you call Sonic)

Amy's POV

I was sort of surprised how early it was when Tails showed up. It was nearly 4:00 in the morning. I still can't believe he let Sonic runaway. He looked real sad when he found out he wasn't here. I couldn't sit here and do nothing. I need to go out and find Sonic myself. Or at least try. It was pouring rain and the wind blew loudly. Probably a bad idea to fly a plane in this weather. It was a good thing I didn't go with him. I grabbed my white and pink umbrella and headed out the door. "Where to look first?" I wondered down the streets to find him but it didn't seem like he was around. "*whistle* Sooonniiiic! Where are you?!" I was wondering near the open plains. In the distance you could spot the forest. I begin to feel worried "Oh I hope I can find him…"

Normal POV

Amy looked around the entire field. She was heading towards the forest, but this forest was different from the others. The trees were much taller and the grass was higher. It would be hard to spot anything inside of the grass. Amy searched through the trees. "This is gonna take longer than I thought." Suddenly, something grabbed her and lifted her in the air. She turned to see who it was. "EGGMAN!!"

"Oh ho ho!(Merry Christmas! He sounds like Santa.)It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"What do you want?!"

"Oh, all I want to know is where your little friends are."

"What happens if I don't tell you?!"

"Well my dear, we'll let the robots decide. Oh ho ho!"

Amy struggled to break free but luck was not on her side. She was put inside a capsule of a robot and was carried off by Eggman's minions.

-----Meanwhile-----

Tails and knuckles flew everywhere. Tails was almost out of fuel.

"Knuckles… I think we should give up for now. We can keep looking tomorrow."Tails said exhausted.

"Yeah…I need to finish guarding the Master Emerald before that suborned bat comes by to steal it."

"Wait… the Master Emerald didn't lose its power?"

"Maybe because it's a lot more powerful than the others."

"Hmm… you probably right."Tails yawned and landed the Tornado by the workshop.

Knuckles hoped off and waved goodbye as he ran back to Angel Island. Tails sadly and tiredly walked into his workshop. When he opened the door, he was almost choked. "SONIC!"

"Hey Tai-"He was tackled by a hug

"Sonic where were you?! I and Knuckles have been searching for you for hours!"

Sonic patted Tails on the back. "I don't know. All I remember is that I had a Chaos Emerald in my hand and Shadows bracelet thingy. I saw some foot prints on the path way. Musta scared him, huh?"

Something suddenly broke the window. Tails walked over and saw a rock rapped in a note. Tails quietly read:

Give us the Chaos Emeralds you posses, or we will destroy your pink hedgehog friend. Eggman

--------To Be Continued--------

Plz review my chapter. I was able to type a quick chapter. I was getting bored so I just typed!


	6. Chapter 6

I have broken free from the terrifying dungeon! And I have returned with more crap! ENJOOOY!!!

(I do not own Sonic, I only own Spike and Kashia.)

"How long has this collar been on my neck, Tails?"

"Uhh…I don't know."

Sonic and Tails were both conjuring up the plan and creating the diversions. They were trying to figure out how to break into Eggmans Arctic Base

"Well Tails, looks like we'll be able to break free Amy in no time."

"Well, there is one problem…we need a few people to hold off the guards while we break in. Plus it freezing cold."

"All we need to do is call Knuckles, maybe Rouge, and…uh…Big?"

"I guess we have no choice, Sonic. We need to get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

--------Later at Eggman's Arctic Base --------

"Oh, what do we have here?" Eggman was starring at the security camera while Amy was tied up behind him. Amy tried to break free but every time she did she would get shocked by one of Eggman's guard robots.

"Doctor, Eggman, Sir? We've detected enemy lines in the area." A young yet mature male voice said. A porcupine walked in the room. He had silver pricks, grey fur, grey eyes, and white gloves with spiked bracelets. A blue female wolf fallowed behind. She had blue eyes, a big puffy tail, and a jogging suit that had a blue stripe along the side with combat boots.

"Looks that way, Spike. Where is Shadow?"

"I'm afraid he's preparing the robots for battle. Would you like me to retrieve him?" the female wolf said looking up at Eggman.

"Yes but tell him to hurry, Kashia! I need to discuss something with him."

"As you wish Dr." She bowed and left the room.

"As for you my prickly friend, I need you to confront the enemies."

"Yes, ." He glanced at Amy and left the room.

Shadow walked in the room with Kashia. He had a Chaos Emerald his hand.

"You wanted to see me, Eggman?" Shadow held the blank Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Yes, Shadow. I need you to guard the pink hedgehog."

"Eggman, why do I have to do it?"

"Because if you want the Chaos Emeralds like the rest of us, you need to do your part of the job."

"Fine…"

Shadow sprayed Amy with K.O. gas. Amy fell out on the floor with a tired look on her face.

--------Meanwhile--------

"Okay Knuckles, you'll distract the robots. Rouge, you'll distract Eggman's helpers. Big…go with Knuckles. Sonic and I will try to sneak in and give Eggman the fake Emeralds ."

Rouge was shivering. "Why is it SO COLD!!!?"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" every one shushed Rouge.

"Well sorry."

"As long as I don't have to work with bat girl over here."

"Oh Knuckles, we all know you like me."

Knuckle turned into a deeper shade of red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "You're no one to talk. Sonic said you like me."

Rouge turned the same color as her name.

"Guys we need to get to work!"

Every one left to do their job.

-----Knuckle & Big----

Knuckles was leading the way as Big fallowed behind. Big was looking around confused.

"I don't like it here. Can we go?"

Knuckles gave him a blunt look. "No we cont go. We need to rescue Amy."

Big's eyes winded. "Amy's in trouble! No one told me!"

"We did tell you! 10 times!"

"Oh…Where are we?"

Knuckles shook his head and kept walking. Suddenly he began to feel uneasy. Spike quickly jumps from a frozen tree.

"Not so fast, trespassers. I'm afraid I can't let you go any further."

Knuckle was able to judge the porcupine by his appearance. He saw him chewing gum, his arms crossed, and had a sneaky look on his face. 'Looks like he's suborned and hardheaded to me.' Knuckles thought looking at the spiky creature. "Stat you're name."

"Heh, why I'm Spike the Porcupine. I was sent from sir Eggman to confront you in battle."

"Big, stand back. I'll handle him."

"Duh, okay."

Knuckles looked at the opponent and attempted to slam him into the ground, but he quickly jumped back to avoid his attack. Spike turned around and back facing Knuckles with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"I hope that's not the best you can do."

Knuckles became furious and tried to attack from behind, but Spike released all of his pricks and attacked knuckles(He didn't even have to look at Knuckles.). Knuckles laid on the ground hurt but not too much.

"I guess you're not too much of a challenge, hm?"

Knuckles tried several attempts to attack, but Spike kept countering his attack. Knuckles was starting to wear out..

"Is that all you go-"

Big smacked Spike on the head with his fishing rod. Spike fell to the ground unconscious.

"We won!" Big cheered.

Knuckles gave a surprised look at big and looked at the defeated porcupine.

"C'mon. We need to leave before he wakes up."

With that Knuckles left to continue on with the plan.

------Rouge------------------------------------

"God, to think they would give me an easier job!"

Rouge was heading towards the back of the base. She was shivering cold and was incredibly mad.

"I swear, if I ever have to do this job again…I'm not even friends with Amy! Why do I have to help?"

Rouge kept rambling and complaining. She noticed a figure in the distance but she couldn't quite figure out who it was with all the snow in the way.

"Who's there?" She yelled she was able to see there was more than one person. Suddenly a stampede of robots came coming towards her. "uh oh." Rouge tried to run but a robot grabbed her from behind. "LET ME GO!!!" She punched the robots arm and jumped back.

"This I supposed to be Knuckles job!" She started kicking and punching every robot that tried to come near her, also trying to hold them off as long as she could.

--------Sonic and Tails-------

"Tails, are you sure this is the way in?"

Tails smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll find her!"

Sonic and Tails snuck into the building and made their way passed the security cameras.

"Halt! Don't take another step!" A female voice commanded.

Sonic and tails looked up and saw a blue female wolf.

Sonic smirked. "what happens if we do?"

A blast of light ran passed Sonic, almost hitting him in the face.

Tails became a bit nervous. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kashia the Wolf. I'm the head of patrol officer of the base."

Sonic and tails both had a small worried look on their face. Suddenly the purple smoke surrounded Sonic.

"Sonic?"

No respond. Sonic fur became a fuzzy and he painfully began to grow sharp teeth causing him yelled in pain. His boyish voice became deep growls. His glove tore open revealing sharp claws. Soon he became calm but had a fearful green glow in his eyes. He looked at Tails and looked at the wolf with anger on his face.

"Ah, a challenge." the female wolf said in a sly and beautiful voice. "Let's see what you can do."

Kashia created a blue glowing light in her hands. She blasted the light towards sonic. Sonic ran out the way before it hit him and ran towards her with his claws out in front. She dodge and blasted multiple lights at Sonic. He was hit by one but got back up and ran towards her head first. She created a shield but it somehow broke and diapered when Sonic tackled her. Knocking her on the head, she passed out and hit the floor.

"Why didn't the shield last?" Tails said looking at sonic. Soon he realized that Sonic is almost invincible as a werehog.

"Let's go Sonic. We need to find Amy."

Sonic soon fallowed behind Tails walking with his back strait and his eyes peeled.

Tails and Sonic found a giant room filled with security cameras and weapons. Sonic looked over to the corner of the room and saw Amy laying on the floor. He ran over to her and tried to bite the rope of. "Tails." He called looking at Amy with a worried exspression.

Tails walked over to Amy helping untie the rope.

"And where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice said.

Eggman suddenly busted through the ceiling in a robot machine. Shadow was sitting next to him on the inside. "I think you forgot something. She doesn't leave until you give me the Chaos Emeralds."

Suddenly, Knuckles, Big, and Rouge busted in the room. They all gasped at the sight of Sonic.

"So, this is how he looks? Woooow." Knuckles said walking up to them.

Tails nodded and turned his attention back at Eggman's robotic amore.

Eggman smiled and crossed his arms. "Well?"

Tails pulled out the fake powerless Chaos Emeralds and threw them at Eggman. Eggman's smile grew and he rubbed his hands together."I don't see what you want with them, Eggman. Their powerless."

"Soon you will see. Oh ho ho ho!"(I HATE his laugh)

Eggman's robot transformed into a fly hovercraft and he flew off, leaving rubble and concrete behind. Everyone looked at Sonic who was holding Amy in his arm, keeping her warm in his fur.

"Well I think our plan worked perfectly! What do you guys think?"

Rouge walked up to Tails. "Yeah, but they still have two real emeralds."

"Don't worry, he'll be back."

Everyone proceeded to leave. Sonic carried Amy and nuzzled her to wake up. Amy only moved a bit. Sonic looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him. Sonic gave them a confused look.

"Sonics' certainly is affectionate today." Rouge said with a smirk on her face.

"Let's not forget that this is not the actual Sonic." Knuckles added.

"Yeah, he still has his personality."Tails said with a giggle.

-------Tails Workshop--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone proceeded home. Tails was at his work desk making blueprints for upgrading the Tornado1. Sonic was sitting next to Tails looking at him work. Amy was sitting on the couch still K.O. from earlier.

"Something is definitely wrong with this Energy Field."

"Hmm...Sonic is that you?"

Sonic looked over to Amy who was just waking up. Amy looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"I think I figured out what's wrong with the Energy Field."

Tails turned around and smiled at Amy.

"Hey, Amy. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but…what happened?"

"We tricked Eggman.*snicker* He literally thought we gave him the real Emeralds."

"Tails, you know he's coming back…but that was a good idea."

"Oh yeah, Sonic was carried and hugged you the entire way home. I think this version of Sonic actually likes you."

Amy looked up at Sonic and smirked. "I think I'm gonna have a talk with him in the morning."

Tails smiled and patted Sonic on the back. "Let's hope he can handle it."

----------------------------To Be Continued-----------------------------------------

MY HANDS!!!! THEY HURT SOOO MUCH!!! I'm tired and sleepy, but I did all this typing for the readers. Plz review my story. If you don't like the chapter than who cares. See you next time! Ow…


	7. Chapter 7

Guess who's bi'zack! I've got a funny little story for you all! I hope you like it!

(Me do not own blue thing. I own Spike and Kashia)

Sonic was stand on top of the rundown abandoned, walking distance from Tails' workshop. He peered out towards the view of the rising sun. Tails was standing next to him also enjoying the sight.

"Well Tails, looks like the start of a new day! What you wanna do now?"

Tails taped his chin and thought for a moment. "Umm…chili dogs?"

Sonic nodded and ran down the stairs of the bridge, with Tails behind him. Sonic stopped so Tails could catch up.

"Hey Tails? Whatever happened to those animals that were helping Eggman?"

"Hmmm…"

----------Spike and Kashia-----day-------

Spike walked near the destroyed base in search of his friend, Kashia.

"Yo, Kashia! Where are ya!" Spike was beginning to feel worried when he heard footsteps. Shadow then walked up to Spike with a angry look on his face.

"Shadow, man? I thought you left with Eggman."

"That fat man betrayed me! He hit me in the back of the head when I was not in focus. And took the Chaos Emerald!"

Spike realized what Eggmans intents were. "Eggman didn't care about us; he cared about the Chaos Emeralds! He ditched us so he could have them all to himself!" Spike sighed and continued to look for Kashia.

"Spike! I'm over here!"

Spike ran over to the pile of broken robots and saw Kashia looking at a broken laser robot."Kashia! What happened?" Spike asked with a curios look on his face.

"I don't remember. All I know is that Easter egg left us at his stupid base!" Kashia kicked the broken head to the robot and sat on the ground with a pout on her face. Shadow walked up to the two creatures and starred at them.

"You know, if we want to get home we need to get going. We can't stay here all day." Shadow crossed his arms a walked away.

"Yeah…let's get crackin'" Spike said with a smirk.

--------Back to Tails and Sonic--------------------------------

Sonic left the diner with a chili dog in hand. Sonic then stopped walking and remembered something that happened at Eggmans base.

"Hey, Tails? Did I do anything...out of the ordinary?"

"Well…"Tails began before taking another bite out of his chili dog. "You're starting to learn how to talk, even though my name is the only word you know, and uh…" Tails started thinking and scratching his nose. "You snuggled Amy when she was knocked out and-"

"Wait…I was snuggling Amy? I must be Bipolar." Sonic said rubbing his head.

Tails began to smile slyly. "It's not like you don't like her, we all know that." Tails snickered and took another bite of his chili dog.

"Tails, you know I don't like Amy!"Sonic growled.

"Well, judging by the werehog you've taken quiet a liking to Amy."

"Whatever, Tails. Let's talk about somethin' else."

"Hey guys." Amy ran up to the to the two of them and waved. "What's up?"

"What's down?" Sonic replied.

Tails waved back at Amy and smiled. "We found out how to track down the Chaos Emeralds. We use the traces of energy that haven't been removed from them."

Amy smiled and looked at Sonic. "Hey Sonic? I need to talk to you ALONE."

"Aw man…" Tails frowned and walk over to the fountain.

"Sonic, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the base. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said a little worried.

"Uh…yeah. What was the big deal?"

Sonic panicked a little and tried to think of a good lie. 'Amy that was a mistake. It didn't mean anything. No, too rude. Amy, that wasn't me that was the werehog me. No. I guess was worried. You looked like you were hurt. NO!!'

"Earth to Sonic. Wake up!"

Sonic snapped back into reality and took a big gulp.

"Well, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged and pretended that he didn't know why it happened. "Well, I don't really know, so I guess this will be a mystery huh Amy? Heh heh. I gotta go, see you later!" Sonic ran to Tails, grabbed his arm and ran. Amy shrugged and walked off.

-------------Tails Workshop------------------------Day ---------------------------

"Hey, Sonic! Look!" Tails pointed at the T.V. and smiled. Sonic looked and saw an advertisement for The Spagonia Firework Show.

"Let me guess you want to go, do you?"Tails nodded and smiled.(You know how little kids get.) Sonic smiled back. "We can go if you want. What time dose it start?"

"Tomorrow around 6:00P.M., at the entertainment area by the pier."

"Uh, Tails? You know what happens at that time."

"The timing there is different from here. Nighttime starts at 8:00 in Spagonia."

"Well in that case, we can go." Sonic sat next to Tails, who was looking at his feet. Sonic laid his head on the arm of the couch and looked back at the T.V. Soon someone knocked at the door. Tails got up and opened it revealing Knuckles with Rouge in his hand, both sore and beat-up.

"Knuckles! What happened?!"

Knuckles winced in pain and began to speak. "We both ran into Eggman. A million of his robots attacked us."

Sonic stood up as he saw the timing on the clock. "I'll be right back." Sonic stood up and left for the bathroom.

Tails looked at Knuckles a bit worried. "What about the Master Emerald?"

"I have it with me." Knuckles moved over to show that it was right behind him. "Rouge tried to steal it but Eggman came and stole one of the Chaos Emeralds."

Tails turned around to see the news report about recent spotting of ghosts. "Wow. A lot of stuff has been going on lately. Like Sonics' new appearance, the Chaos Emeralds, even that earthquake that made the planet break apart.

"What?! When did this happen?!"

"Oh! You probably didn't see it because you spend a lot of time on Angel Island."

Tails turned around to see Sonic come out in werehog form. Sonic walked up to where Tails was standing and saw Knuckles. Sonic pointed at Knuckles as if he wanted to know what happened.

Tails patted Sonic on the head. "Knuckle got hurt Sonic. Remember the ugly man we saw?" Sonic locked back at Knuckles and walked away as if he didn't care.

"How polite." Knuckles said sarcastically. "Even as a dog, he's still a jerk." Knuckles said walking in and dropping Rouge on the couch.

"Well…now what?" Knuckles shrugged and sat on a box by the door.

"Maybe we should leave and hide from Eggman. Who knows what he wants with the Chaos Emeralds."

"Knuckles…do you think Eggman was the one who caused the earthquake?"

"Well I don't know what all that happened, but since it broke the planet apart and the Chaos Emeralds are powerless, then it must be him."

"Looks like the reason he want the Emeralds."

Knuckles and Tails both looked back at the T.V., Sonic just curled up and fell asleep on the floor, and Rouge knocked ou still.

----------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------------

I'm starting to get used to typing a lot. I noticed how big Sonics' head is compared to his body. How can he stand all that weight?! Ah well…Review PlZ!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with a good question. If Sonic ever makes a movie or starts another T.V. show, should it be action with humor or just action? I vote action with humor, but what do you think? Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!

(I do not own the talking, blue, oversized, spiky. I own Spike and Kashia.)

Knuckles sat quietly in the chair, wrapping his wound in a bandage. Rouge was still lying down on the couch, but wide awake.

"Sonic! No! Bad dog!" Tails yelled at Sonic for trying to pounce at Knuckles. Knuckles simply smirked at the scene.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Rouge asked while rubbing her sore arm.

Tails sighed. "…how about a suicide pact…?"

Knuckles gave a blunt look at Tails who just sat there trying to think of what to do. (Letting you guys know, I played "Sonic Unleash" Like 50 times so I know the whole story. I'm really re-writing the story, kind of. That's why I don't own SEGA characters or games!) Rouge looked at Tails and then looked at Sonic who had fell asleep.

"Why is Sonic an overgrown mutt again?" Rouge asked half sarcastic.

"First of all, he is not a mutt. Second of all, he's like this because of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails heard a knock at the door. Knuckles answered and was surprised to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Some creepy things have been scaring Cream and Cheese. She said she saw a giant monster-thing walking down the street when she and Cheese were playing. She ran to my house scared and worried."

Cream looked around the room and noticed Sonic sleeping on the floor. (May I remind you, she didn't know about Sonic being a dog-thing.) "Amy! Who's that!?" Cream ran behind Amy scared.

"Don't worry Cream. It's just Sonic."

"Really? That's really him?!" Amy nodded and walked over to Tails who was trying to find information for the Chaos Emeralds, or at least find someone who knows about them.

"So, Tails…what now?" Amy asked somewhat upset. "We can't stay here, Eggman could be looking everywhere for us."

Tails paid no attention to Amy. "Ah-ha! I could not find much about the Chaos Emeralds but I found someone who dose!"

"Who?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Let's see…his name is Professor Pickle…uhh…pickle?" Tails was a little confused by the odd name. Knuckles covered his mouth trying not to laugh, Rouge burst out into tears, Cream and Cheese giggled, and Amy laughed in a pillow that was on Tails' couch.

"Professor Pickle huh? I wonder where he got that name from."Rouge said making everyone laugh except Tails and Amy.

"C'mon guys! So what if his name is a part of a sandwich. He's the only person we can give us some info." Everyone bowed their heads in shame. Tails noticed a flashing warning symbol on his computer. "It's Eggman, again. He at his new base in space. (Oooh! That rhymes!)

Sonics' eyes shot open hearing Eggmans name. Cream walked slowly up to Sonic to take a good look at him. Sonic starred at Cream and her weird action. "Mr. Sonic? Are you okay?" Sonic just nodded looked at Cream. Cheese flew over to Sonic and landed on his head.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese snuggled the fur on his head. Sonic walked over to Tails with Cheese still on his head.

"You want to fight Eggman, Sonic?" Sonic nodded. "Okay. We'll leave tomorrow." Everyone agreed and left for their homes except Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese.

"I don't think I can go to Angel Island. Eggman could be trying to looking for the Master Emerald right now."

"Don't worry Knuckles. You can stay. You can Stay too if you want Cream."

"No. I think I going to stay with Amy. Come on Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese flew off the top of Sonics' head and left with Cream.

"So now what Tails?" Knuckles asked lifting the Master Emerald. Tails shrugged and left for his room. Knuckles glanced at the clock and saw it was midnight. He sat the Master Emerald next to him by the couch and fell asleep. Sonic went up to Tails room and went to sleep on the dog bed.

--------------------Spike, Kashia and Shadow------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long will it take before we'll be bake home Kashia?" Spike asked.

"It's a three day journey for us, Spike but I don't know about Shadow."

"For me, it takes less time than that. I would do Chaos Control, but the Emeralds are out of power."

"Well it seems like a Journey, but we'll be there in no time if we act now. Besides, Shadow man you can run faster than the rest of us."

"Hmph."

"Hey, Shadow? If Eggman betrayed you before and you said you would get revenge on him, why did you help him get the Chaos Emeralds?" Kashia asked.

"I was planning to steal them. They would have been gone by now if he didn't damage the back of my head."

"Well that explains the oversized tumor-like bump on the back of your head."

Shadow glared at Kashia and began running south. Kashia hovered behind him.

"You know you're going the wrong way right, Shadow?"

"Grrrrr." Shadow once again glared at Kashia and balled up his fist. Spike walked up to him and laughed.

"You're not a very good G.P.S. are you, Shadow man? Luckily we know how to get back. You need to go north." Spike said pointing at the mountains. Ignoring them shadow ran as fast as he could, but stopped to look back seeing that the other two animals didn't move a bit.

"You coming?!"

"Oh! Sorry, Shadow."

"Shadow man, wait up you peace of crap!"

Shadow ran off with the others following behind him.

-------------------------Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles-----------------------------------

It as mourning time. Knuckles was the first to awake by an annoying hit on the head.

"Get up Knucklehead!" Knuckles eyes shot open hearing the annoying voice of rouge

"WHAT!?!?"

"Get up and help me wake up the other two buffoons!" Rouge commanded walking over into the Tails' room.

"How did you get in here, Rouge?!" Knuckles yelled

"I climbed in through the window." Rouge yelled back.

Rouge shook Tails awake but he quickly went back to sleep. "Get up Tails!" Tails jump up with his eyes shot open.

"I'M AWAKE!!!"

Knuckles went over to Sonic who was in his normal version. He was curled up still like a dog and his ears were twitching. "Wake up, Sonic!" Sonic slowly rose up with his ears flattened.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!!!!" Sonic said frustrated and somewhat tired. Everyone starred at Sonic because he was scratching his ears like a dog. "What?"

"Sonic, you look like an idiot." Knuckles Said. Sonic stuck his tongue out at him.

"You guys know that it's like eight in the morning, Rouge." Tails said.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We don't leave until another six hours." Knuckles and Sonic death glared Rouge who was scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Heh heh…sorry…" Sonic growled and walked out the room.

"Is it me, or is Sonic starting to act like a dog during the day?" Knuckles asked

"No, he always does that when someone wakes him up early."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE Continued!!!-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lacking ending. Also, sorry the chapter took a while. Family issues and junk. I would like to make a tribute to the people who died in the movie "War of the Worlds"…

People who died in the movie.

There the tribute(Yes I am very lazy.)!PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I'm back with s'more crap. I thought it would have been a good idea to give you guys a surprise in this chapter so ENJOY!

(I'm gonna write the disclaimer in the summary.)

Tails was setting up the X Tornado for entering space. "Hurry guys! We need t leave in about five minutes!" Tails was the only one ready to go.

"I'm here Tails." Sonic appeared out of nowhere and sat on the wing of the plane. Knuckles sat on the other wing, Rouge sat at the end, and Amy fallowed behind sitting in the passenger seat.

"Where is Cream and Cheese, Amy?" Tails asked.

"There being watched over by Vanilla."

"Ready to go guys?" Everyone nodded. "Okay! Everyone hold on!" Tails pressed multiple buttons and sent the X Tornado flying high into the sky. (Me made a rhyme:-3!) Once they reached the point where they were in space, Tails checked on his passengers. Amy clenched onto the arms of the seat, Rouge was holding onto the back of the X Tornado, Sonic was still and calm, Knuckles was as well.

Tails, how far away do you think this base is?" Amy asked.

"Unsure, but I'm sure it's not far."

Ten minutes went by before Tails spotted a gigantic red ship in the distance, along with multiple, smaller, grey ships behind it.

"This must be the place huh guys." Sonic asked; everyone nodded.

One they got close enough to the red ship Tails put the plane on auto pilot. Everyone hoped off, but immediately started getting shot by the cannons at the top of the ship.

"Knuckles! Rouge! Take out the cannons!" Knuckles and Rouge nodded and ran towards the top of the ship. Sonic ran towards the swarms of swat bots and attempted to bash one, but was electrocuted by one.

"Upgrades, huh?" Sonic smirked and curled up into a ball and smashing up against one, using lots of force, along with a few others. Tails saw Eggman in the distance, inside of a robot walker. Tails was attempting to run towards it, but some other robots blocked his way. Amy came up and bashed through the robots.

"Tails go! Now!"

Tails nodded and ran towards Eggman trying to distract him.

"Hey Eggman! Look at me!" Eggman faced Tails and attempted to catch Tails, but Tails dodged. "Nah nah!" Tails poked out his tongue and kept taunting. Sonic ran behind Eggman walker and pulled a couple of cords.

"Shows over Eggman!" Eggman pressed a button on the robot and flew in his…flying thing.(I don't know what It's called, but it's that thing he fly's around in that has he little robot on the side.)

Sonic quickly grabbed onto the back, without Eggman noticing. Eggman flew to a tower somewere in the distance. It looked like a stronghold. (I think that's what it's called, but you know what I'm talkin' abouts.) Sonic looked behind him to check on his friends. He saw the X Tornado with everyone onboard. They were flying around, throwing bombs and shooting missiles at the ships. When Sonic looked back he noticed that they were there. Eggman flew over to somesort of a computer and started to typing something. "Hey, Eggman!" Sonic jump from behind the flying-thing and flashed the four Chaos Emeralds in his face. "Looking for these?"

"Why you little-" Before Eggman could say anything, the X Tornado broke through the Exit way of the stronghold.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Hey, buddy!" before Sonic could take a chance to attack Eggman, the rest of the Chaos Emeralds were thrown at his feet. "What the…?" All of a sudden Eggman pressed a button to open the airlock sending everyone towards earth, hoping that it will destroy the Chaos Emeralds.

"Nya ha ha ha! This will get those pests out of my way!" The little robot popped out the side of his machinery.

"UH DR. EGGMAN? WHAT IF THEY COME BACK?" He asked in a robotic tone.

"Don't worry. I'll be prepared if they get back."

-------------- ---------------------------------------------------With the others-----------

Tails landed in Spagonia, along with Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and the X Tornado.

"Where's Sonic?" he asked. Everyone shrugged and Tails felt a little worried.

---------------Sonic-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed before Sonic woke up; he was in werehog form.

"What happen?" Sonic paused for a moment hearing that he was talking. "I'm talking?! My voice sounds funny, and I look kinda scary." When Sonic looked around to see where he was, he saw a little creature laying on the ground. Sonic lifted him up and tried to shake him awake. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" The little creature looked up and saw Sonics' creepy form. "Ahh! Don't eat me!" He shook from his hands and ran behind a rock.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're not? Oh, well sorry then. What's your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And you?"

"Uh…hmm…Oh no! I don't remember!" he panicked.

"You don't remember your name?"

"No! All I remember is being hit in the back of the head! Nothing more!"

Sonic paused and looked around seeing the Chaos Emeralds scattered around the ground.

"Err…I can help you get your memory back."

The little creature looked up at Sonic with hope in his eyes. "You will?!"

"Of course!"

"Thank you very much!"Sonic looked at the distant sunrise and felt a bit funny. He looked at himself and saw purple smoke around him. He then transformed into his normal self. The little creature looked at Sonic with amazement. "Wow! That was amazing!"

"Oh! This happens all the time!"

---------------------------------------------------------------Kashia, Spike, and Shadow-----------------------

Hours had passed until the three animals found themselves at a forest.

"KASHIA! SPIKE!" a distant voice called. Kashia looked and saw a familiar muzzle.

"Kahari!" Both Kashia and Spike said happily. Kashia ran up to a male wolf identical to her and gave him a tight hug. Spike shook his gloved cover paw and shook it. Shadow look at what assumed was Kashia's brother. He wore a suit that looked as if it has been modified with buckles and straps to match his taste. He had a blue-violet fur and a fluffy tails along with a white face.

"Who is this?" Shadow asked.

"Oh! Shadow, this is my twin brother Kahari. Kahari, this is Shadow." Kahari smiled, revealing very sharp fangs unlike any Shadow has seen before.

"Oh yea! He's a vampire-wolf!" Spike butted in. "Just like Kashia!" Shadow looked at the two wolf a bit of a surprise. He saw Kashia's eyes glow blue along with Kahari. (Nothing like a family reunion!) Kahari looked at Kashia worried.

"Kashia, Fuzzo went missing!" Kashia looked at Kahiari a bit worried and surprised.

"WHAT?!?! W-where did he go!!!"

I don't know! He was worried about you, so I guess he went and tried to find you!"

"Oh no! Little Fuzzo's gone!" Spike said also worried.

"Who's Fuzzo?" Shadow asked.

"He's my best friend! He's only nine years old! We need to find him!" Kashia said. Everyone looked at Shadow who had his arms crossed and had a blank look on his face. "Shadow? Can you please help us?"

"What do I get in return?" Shadow asked still blank in the face. Kashia pulled out a bag of rings and threw them at Shadow. "Fine." Shadow said amused by the amount of ring that she had and fallowed the others down the trail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy-------------------------------------

Amy and Knuckles were helping Tails fix the X Tornado, as Rouge just walked around doing squat. They landed in a field very close to the town area.

"Okay guys! Let's take a break." Tails said a bit tired. Tails began to walk around the town and noticed a smoky black cat, sobbing on the bench by the fountain. Unlike the other boys he wore clothes. He saw that he wore a baseball cap with a jacket, belt, jeans, and boots with matching gloves. The feline stopped crying for a moment and looked at a picture he had in his hands. He began to cry again. Tails walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tails questioned. The little feline looked up at Tails reveling beautiful crimson colored eyes that sparkled from the tears and a pink, buttoned, nose.

"Oh…It's not important…" He said in a somewhat squeaky voice. "My friend…I haven't seen her in days…I have been trying to find her for days but I've seen her nowhere…" He said horsed from crying. Tails noticed that the felines ears were huge, he had holes at the tip of his gloves with sharp claws. He also had blue marks on both of his eyes.

"What's your name?" Tails asked.

"Fuzzo…"

"Well, I can help you find her Fuzzo!" The feline looked up with a wide smile.

"You will!?" (Wow. A lot of new people are in the chapter.)

"Sure!"

"OH THANK YOU!!!" the feline stood up and hugged Tails. When he stopped Tails noticed that he was the same height as him. Tails was then shocked when he saw three tails waving behind the feline.

"Y-y-you have three Tails?!" Tails said shocked.

"Uh huh." Fuzzo answered. Tails smiled and felt happy that he was not the only creature with a deformity.

"C'mon! Let me introduce you to my other friends." Tails said grabbing the cats arm and dragging him to the X Tornado.

-------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-------------------------

Well there's you're surprise! Werehog can talk, Chip is in the story now, and we have two new characters!. AWSOMNESSS!!!!!!!!!! ROCK ON!!!!! PLZ REVIEW X-D


	10. I just now dicided to add chapter titles

*pant* *pant* I'm tired *pant* from all *pant* that drawin'! I posted a new picture of Fuzzo on my profile page! Anyways, I have another question…Do you think Sonic runs fast because of adrenalin rush? ...It's more of a joke question but if you want, you can reply to it. Also, tell me what you think of Fuzzo.

Tails pulled Fuzzo towards the field his friends were in.

"Hey guys!" Tails walked up to his companions and waved. "I would like you guys to meet someone. I promised that I would help him find his friend, so if it's okay with you we could…you know-"

"Sure Tails."Amy cut him off. "Where is he?" Tails moved out the way showing his friend the three tailed cat, who smiled at the group.

"Hiya!" He said cheerfully while waving his hand. Rouge walked up to him and bent down a bit to match his height.

"Hello cutie! What's your name?" Rouge asked making him blush a bit.

"Fuzzo." He answered looking at his feet.

Knuckles walked up to him. "What do you know about your friend?"

"I know some stuff, but if you want we can go to the mansion, to find more information." Fuzzo said making everyone pause.

"Mansion?" Everyone asked.

"Uh…Yeah."Fuzzo replied confused about the shock.

"Err…okaaaay. Let's go!" Tails said. "Which way is it?"

"It's not far. It's right in the center of the city." He said pointing at the pathway to the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Sonic and No Name-----------------------

(I'm calling him No Name for now because Sonic didn't give him his name yet.)

"Sooo…is this, what you normally look like, Sonic?"

"Yeah. My appearance has been changing a lot lately."

"Wow. Don't you get tired of changing all the time?"

"Sure I do, but I'm gettin' used to it."

Sonic and No Name were strolling around town for anyone who might know who he is. Hours passed and many people said that they had no idea who he was.

"*Sigh* Still no luck on anyone who know me."

"We'll find someone. I'm sure of it."

"You promise?"

"I promise…Chip."

The creature looked at Sonic confused. "Chip?"

"Yeah. I gotta call you something." Sonic said.

Chip smiled and kept walking. Sonic noticed that they near grassland. He then noticed Chip looking at a strange object.

"What's that?" Sonic asked. Chip shrugged and flew up to Sonics head, showing a tablet with a moon shaped symbol. Sonic eyed the object and took it from Chips hand.

"Let's see if someone might know what it is. It might be something important."

"Sonic? Before we do, can we eat something? I'm…really…hungry…"

"Okay."

----------------------------------------Kashia, Spike, Kahari, and Shadow----------------------------

"This is STUPID!!!! What makes you think that Fuzzo would be HERE!?!?! OF ALL PLACES!!!" Kashia yelled at Spike for bringing them to what seemed to be an arcade. They were in central city. (Even though it was not on the game, It's in my story ;P) "Fuzzo never goes to an arcade! He makes his own games, remember?"

"Yeah whatevea, I'm almost out of time so can you wait?" Kashia's temper was wearing thin. She then blasted the porcupine with an equal amount of energy and unplugged the gaming system, with the title Pac Man on it. Shadow waited outside so he would not be seen around the others. Kahari as well sat outside but in attempt to see if he could spot Fuzzo. Minutes later, Kashia came out dragging Spike by his ear.

"I have an APPROPRIATE idea." Kahari said. Everyone except Shadow turned to face Kahari. "If we split up, we might find him sooner, rather than later."

"Yeah, why not?" Kashia said still holding Spikes ear. "I'll go with Spike. Shadow, you can go with Kahari."

"I think I'm better off by myself." Shadow said walking off. Kashia teleported in front of him and put her hand in front of his face, motioning him to stop.

"I think you forgot who paid you the money to help. Remember Shadow?" She said smirking, revealing her sharp fangs. "Plus, I'm the only FEMALE in the group, so you have to respect me." Shadow glared at Kashia and headed the direction Kahari was going.

"We can get through this quicker if we take a short rout." Kahari said looking at the moon.

"Then let's get an early start."Shadow said speeding off. Kahari fallowed behind (almost close to Sonics' speed).

---------------------------------Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Fuzzo------------------------

Everyone flew in the X Tornado to reach Fuzzo's mansion. It was right in the middle of the city, but it was somewhat secluded. The mansion had to be at least the size of 10 apartment buildings. Once they landed, everyone was able to take a good look at the place.

"Wooow! This place is HUGE!!!" Tails said with amazement.

"It's a Victoria mansion." Fuzzo said pulling a platinum colored key from his pocket and putting it in the door.

Once they were inside everyone looked at the interior. It gave off a European feel.

"Uh, could everyone please fallow me?" The group fallowed the three tailed kitty downstairs, to a maroon door, which led to a females room.

"Wouldn't you're friend be mad if you let us in her room?" Amy asked.

"Not really. We have a heavily armed security system, so if you guys try to steel something…"The cat paused to find the right thing to say. "Let's just say…you regret it much so." Fuzzo walked into the room, towards a steel door. Fuzzo pulled out a card and put it inside a scanner, making the door open. (Along with several other doors.) Everyone's mouth dropped, seeing a room filled with gadgets, weapons, amour, and file cabinets.

"W-who built this place?" Amy asked.

"Well, we all did."

"We?" Knuckles said confused.

"Yes. Kashia, Kahari, Spike, Violet, and I built this place." The cat said with a smile. (Violets not in the story. yet…)

"Well you did a great job! The metals even none burnable!" Tails said smiling as well.

Fuzzo walked over to a cabinet with the 'Kashia' on it. He pulled out a file colored red.

"Here's the information about her and the others." He opened the file, showing tones of pictures. Tails eyes widen when he saw a picture of Kashia.

'That's the girl Sonic knocked in the head! I can't tell Fuzzo that!' Knuckles eyes also widen when he saw the picture of Spike.

"I've seen that porcupine before." He said accidently aloud.

"You have?" Fuzzo asked.

"Yeah. I beat—Err—I mean saw him walking down the street?" Knuckles said making himself confused, by his own lie.

"Uh…okay then. Ever since she and Spike have been working for a guy named Eggman, they haven't came back."

Everyone paused. They know about Eggmans two new employees, but they didn't want to tell Fuzzo.

"What do you know about Eggman?" Tails questioned.

"All I know is that he's trying to so call "Unleash" some crazy monster called Dark Gaia." This got everyone focused on Fuzzo. "If you ask me, I don't like the man. He's a nut- job! We think he's the one who kidnapped Professor Pickle. Me and the Assistant, of course."

"You know Professor Pickle?" Tails asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you…work for him?"

"Uh huh."

"What do you do?"

"I help keep the information out of reach from certain people. But I think that the Gaia Manuscripts have been stolen as well."

"Guys, we need to find Sonic."

--------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------

Well that my story! Review the chapter! Don't just read it! Please? And also, Furry Fur, I haven't seen you in a while. Hope you can review soon.


	11. I'm hungry

Uh yeah, hi. I'm back to tell you that this will be my last chapter…SIKE!!! This ain't my last chapter, DUH! HA! But still, I'm starting another story, so I might not be making as many chapters. I hope that okay with you all

Sonic and Chip were searching for someone who might know about the tablet. Hours and hours passed before they finally run into someone. Sonic saw a tall man with a beard and robes.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know anything about this tablet?" Sonic asked.

The man held the tablet to his face. He took a good look and gave it back to Sonic. "This is one of the keys to the Holy Shrine." He said in an old voice. (However you picture it.)

"Holy Shrine? Do you mind telling us which way it is?"

"Not at all. It's at the end of town." The man pointed to a pathway, Sonic and Chip ran towards the direction.

---------------------------------Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Fuzzo. ----------------

Tails and the others were in the X Tornado flying over Apotos.

"Let's search here first, to see if Sonic is around."

"Oh, I hope Sonics' okay…" Amy thought ALOUDE.

Once they landed, Tails thought it would be a good to ask around. Quite a few people said they saw him, but none said were he was.

"This is stupid. Instead of asking people, why don't we look around?" Knuckles said.

"Uh, okay."

"Wouldn't that take even longer?" Amy asked. Knuckles shrugged and kept walking.

-----------------------------------------Kashia, Spike, (Blah blah, you guys know the rest.)---------

Everyone met up at the same spot. It has been hours since they split up.

"Did anyone find him?" Kashia asked in a sincere and worried tone. Everyone shook their heads.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Spike said.

"Sure, okay, you do that and I'm going to go home." Shadow said walking away AGAIN. Kashia threw a rock at the back of his head, making him turn around.

"You're not going anywhere! You still need to work off the rings I gave you!"

"THAT DOES'NT MEAN YOU GO AN HIT PEOPLE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!!!!!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GUYS!!" Spike said trying to get their attention.

"WHAT?!!!!" They said in a union.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"AUGE!!!"

------------------------------Sonic and Chip-------------------------

"This place looks kinda creepy, eh Chip? …Chip?"

Chip was looking at a door with the same symbol as the tablet. "Hey, Sonic? Come over here!" Sonic walked to the same door and pulled out the tablet.

"What do you think it means?"

"I know what it means." A voice behind them said. Sonic and Chip turned around and saw a black, female, cat with purple-blue markings on her quills. She wore goggles and high-tech shoes.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Violet the Cat. (Yes I like cats. Big wup! Wanna fight about it!?) I'm supposed to be the one to reunite the tablet fragments. Unfortunately, I have none, but the tablet you hold is the key to the Gaia door."

"What do the tablet fragments do?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, the only person I know of, who has that information is--"

"Professor Pickle." Tails cut her off. Tails came in from the door, along with the others.

"SONIC!!" Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Amy…I…cant…BRE-ATH!"

"Sorry, Sonic." She said as she let go.

"Hi, Violet!" Fuzzo said waving.

"Hey, Fuzzo! Who's you're friends?"

"This is Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and I don't know those guys." He said pointing at Sonic and Chip.

"That's Sonic, Fuzzo. Sonic, who's that?"

"Er, this is Chip. And there are a lot of animals in here!"

"Sonic, I need to talk to you." Tails said pulling sonic to the corner of the room. "Sonic, remember the wolf you beat up?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well you see that little black cat? His name is Fuzzo. I said I would help him find his friend, and it turns out his friend is…the…the girl you beat up…"

"Wha-oh. What are you gonna do?"

"Wait and see."

When Sonic and Tails turned back to the crowd they saw everyone standing quietly. Tails walked up to everyone and cleared his throat.

"Okay, we need to find Professor Pickle. So what we need to do is split up."

"Tails? Me and Chip need to go out and see what's outside that door."

"Let me come with you. We might come across some tablet fragments." Violet said. Amy eyed the cat with jealousy. (She is like, totally judgmental!)

"I can be on the lookout for any signs of Eggman." Knuckles said.

"Maybe you should take Rouge with you, Knuckles."

"What?! Why should she—OW!!!" He was cut off when Rouge punched him in the head.

"Then Tails, Amy, and I will look for Mr. Pickle." Fuzzo said.

"Then it's settled. C'mon guys!" Amy and Fuzzo fallowed Tails outside to the X Tornado.

"Come on Batgirl. We need to go."Knuckles said leaving.

"I KNOW that stupid!" She said fallowing.

Sonic and Chip looked at each other. Sonic took out the tablet and shoved it towards the door.

"It's not working."

"That's not how you open the door." Violet said. She took the tablet from his hands and put it inside a lock shaped hole. The door slowly opened, revealing a passage way.

"I know that's how you open the door. I just wanted to see if you knew."

"Whatever." She said as she proceeded. Sonic fallowed behind, but was soon surrounded by purple smoke. He soon transformed into his werehog self, without Violet noticing.

--------------------------------------TOS BES CONTINUES!!!!---------------------------

That's ma chapter! I will soon be posting a picture of Violet soon. But, not now. REVIEW!!!!!


	12. STORY TIME!

I'm baaaack! I kind of miss typing the disclaimer. I'm gonna start typing it again. I wish I did own Sonic because if I did, I'd keep him as a pet! Oh yeah, and sorry I didn't get to post Violet. My computer wouldn't save it. Maybe it dosent like Violet… Someone please give me information on Team Chaotix

(I do not own the overgrown mutant hedgie.)

When Sonic, Chip, and Violet got to the end of the tunnel, it led outside to streets and alley ways.

"So this is where it starts, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Who's there?" Violet asked, noticing the weirdo voice. She turned around and saw Sonic in werehog form. "MEOW!!!" She yelled frightened. She climbed up a light post a held on.

"Calm down! It's me, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh! Sorry…I'm very afraid of dogs…or whatever you are."

Chip tried not to laugh, but a small squeak managed to escape his mouth.

"How do we know if we're going the right way?" Chip asked.

"Look…" Violet pointed at tiny markings of a moon. "…we fallow the symbols to our destination."

"Well, let's go."

They continued their path until they came across a "impossible-to-reach"ledge.

"How do we get up their?" Sonic asked.

"Unsure."

"Well, I have wings, so I can just go ahead." Chip said flying off and being nosy. Sonic stretched his arms to catch Chip.

"Uh…what just happened?" Sonic asked.

"Y-y-you're arm just stretched." Violet said flabbergasted. (That a funny word:3)

"Cool! Do it again!" Chip said. Sonic reached his arm to the edge of the ledge (Rhyme! 100 points!) and lifted himself up. Chip fallowed behind and landed on Sonics head.

"Uh, what about me!" Violet yelled from the bottom.

"You stay as food for the ghost." Sonic joked. Violet ignored him and climbed up a rail on the side.

"You're a stubborn little mutt, you know that?"(Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that she has an British ascent.)

"Thank you for the complement." Sonic said sarcastically. "So, you work with tablet fragments."

"Yea."

"You seem…kind of--"

"Young? Well yes, I'm 13."

"You…you're 13? You look 16!"

"Don't go into more detail. It's a rated K+ story."(You're breaking fourth wall!) "I am? OH!!! Sorry!!!" (Sigh).

"Back to where we were. Let's keep our eyes peeled. We might run into some unexpected guests."

---------------------------------Shadow and the other people.(me to lazy :P)-----------

"Hurry up spike! We need to find Fuzzo!" Kahari yelled. They were all by the bathrooms waiting for a particular porcupine. Kahari waited by the door. Shadow and Kashia hid from sight.

"I'm not spending my entire time waiting. I'm leaving." Shadow said walking away for the last time.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Kashia said.

"Why?"

"We might find Fuzzo sooner."Shadow didn't intend on finding Fuzzo, but he let her come anyway. Shadow sped off, leaving behind a trail of light. Kashia fallowed the light before it wore down.

"Okay guys! I'm done!"Spike said. (Really… kinda embarrassing) Spike noticed that Kahari was the only one there. "Were they go?"

"I think they ditched us. I would have done the same."

----------------------------------Knuckles and Rouge---(If you read the last chapter, you'll know)—

Knuckles and Rouge were both flying in the air. They were trying to see if they can spot any signs of Eggman.

"I don't see him, Knucklehead. Can we take a break now?"(Rouge got big ears. Random:P)

"Wait! Look!" Knuckles pointed at a group of people.

"Is that…Eggman?"

"Yes. What is he doing here?"

---------------TO BE CONTINUEEEED---------------

Sorry this is short. School starts next week. I've been busy buying supplies. Also, like I said before, plZ give me information on Team Chaotix. Review, or ill haunt you in you're sleep.


	13. I HATE SCHOOL!

I have some bad news. I started school and I won't be able to type as many chapters, but I promise I will write as many as I can. I might even write more words in both this story, and 'Trapped'

(I don't own nothin'.)

Tails and the others were flying in the X Tornado. Everything was going good until, Tails received news from Rouge and Knuckles, that Eggman was terrorizing villagers.

"Okay, looks like we need to make a stop at Masuri. Eggman's at his tricks again." Tails announced.

"What is he up to now?" Amy asked.

"He's threatening towns' people."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"You guys know Eggman?" Fuzzo asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think he has Kashia with him?"

"Maybe." Tails said a bit doubtfully.

"I hope so!" Fuzzo said looking at the picture of her.

When they arrived, they saw Rouge and Knuckles trying to protect the towns' people from getting hurt. There was a big group of robots that were pointing lasers at them.

"What's going on here?!" Tails asked hopping out his X Tornado.

"Well, if it isn't the one they call 'Tails'. I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" Eggman said.

"What are you up to?" Amy asked.

"You don't need to know. In any case, I'm busy." Eggman said as he flew off.

"Is everyone allright?" Knuckles asked. Everyone nodded and made sure there family members were okay.

"Let's search for the Professor."Tails said walking away.

After hours of walking, the team found a hole that was completely hidden from sight.

"You think this the place?" Rouge asked.

"Let's check!" Tails said walking in.

--------------Sonic and yatta yatta yatta--------------------

As Sonic and the others continue out through the night, Sonic begins to hear odd noises in the bushes.

"What was that?" Sonic asked in a whisper tone. Suddenly, an ambush of evil creatures, stampede out a bush.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet screamed.

"OW!!! THAT WAS MY EAR!!!!" Chip yells.

Sonic tells the other to hide in the tree while he fights. One creature tries to pounce at him but he quickly dodges and claws him. The creature vanishes into black smoke. Sonic then reached out and grabbed two of them. He bashed their heads against each other and threw them to the ground. He saw that there was a few more coming after him. He picked up a crate and smashed it against them. There were two standing. Sonic was pounced at them. Out of nowhere, they screamed and disappeared into smoke. Sonic paused and slowly looked back to see, if Chip and Violet, was okay.

"Is it over?" Kashia asked shakily as she opened her eyes.

"You're really ARE a scardey cat."Sonic said.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Violet said jumping from the tree.

"Whatever. Can we continue?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sonic and Violet then began to walk again. They then stopped when they heard a beeping noise. Violet then pulled out a square object, that look kinda futuristic.

"What's that? Some kind of, new I-Pod?" Chip asked.

"No it's the Gaia tracker. It's saying ,there's tablet fragments, nearby!" Violet said putting the square object back in her pocket.

"Well we need to get past this…thing and see what happens." Sonic said pointing to a force-fieldclike object, with a strange symbol.

"What on Earth is that?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, but it must have something to do with this…thing." Sonic said showing violet a purple key.

"Heeey, I think I know what that does." Chip said.

"What?"

"Well, there's three holes on the symbol, that is on the door. And one is lit up! And we have one key! AND--"

"I THINK…I know what you're saying." Violet cut off.

"Me too." Sonic said. "We need to find two other…things--"

"Let's just call them 'keys'." Violet cut off AGAIN! (She's a little petty.)

-----------Shadow and Kashia---------

Shadow and Kashia took a halt, once they reached Masuri (I think that's how you spell it…) It was night time, the time when no ones in the village.

"You think he's here?" Kashia asked.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"Where is everyone?" Shadow asked.

"…I don't know."

Shadow kept walking until he came across, a picture of Kashia. He took a good look at the picture to make sure it was her. Also enjoying her appearance.

"What's this doing here?"

"What is that…?" Kashia said taking the picture from Shadow's hands. "I think he's here! WE NEED TO LOOK FOR HIM!!!!!" Shadow's eyes widen seeing how Kashia would go to such lengths for her friend.

"O-o-okay." Shadow stuttered.

--------Tails and the blah blah blah!-----------------Fuzzo

Tails already left Masuri after they rescued the professor. He was at Spagonia at Mr. Pickle's office.

"So, he just attacked you?" Tails asked.

"Yes. And the menu wasn't hardly worth the trip, either." The Professor said.

"That's awful!" Amy said.

"Glad to have you back, Mr. Pickle!" Fuzzo said giving him a hug. (Awww…)

""Glad to be back."

"So what is this 'Dark Gaia' thing I keep hearing about?" Knuckles asked.

"Dark Gaia is a powerful hyper organism that lives within the core of the planet. Apparently, Dr. Eggman caused a disturbance, creating another disaster."

"Disaster?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. Years ago, Dark Gaia caused destruction in the planet, but thank to the Light Gaia process, the planet was back to normality."

"Woooow…" Amy murmured.

"So how do get the planet back to normal?" Tails asked.

"Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. You must go to the Sacred Shrines and enter through the Gaia doors. Once there, you must collect the tablet fragments and reunite them. Then you must proceed to the Planet Door to defeat the guardian and return the power to the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sound like a lot of work." Amy said.

"I need to get a few things from my home." Rouge said. Knuckles just looked at her confusedly.

"What could YOU possibly need?"

"Well, I need my backup makeup, and my shoes, and I need a couple of supplies, and…"

Rouge kept talking on and on and on and on and on about how she needs to get stuff that she doesn't EVEN need. Everyone ignored her and went back to their conversation.

"Well, we have to do something. Sonic can't do EVERYTHING by himself." Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails. We'll do the best we can."

-------------------------TOSA BESA CONNTINUEDSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---random:3

Well threes you're chapter! *YAWN* I'm tired. I need to go to school tomorrow.

Sonic: You need to get to bed.

Me: I know talking teddy bear.

Sonic: Talking…what?

Shadow: She's hallucinating from being tired.

Sonic: Do we need to give her the shots the doctor ordered?

Shadow: Yes. Go get the needle.

Sonic: *Pulls out truck sized needle* Come here Hannah.

Me: AAAAHHHH!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	14. 30

Me: Tails?

Tails: Yes?

Me: I'll give you $30 if you help me trap Sonic inside a cage.

Tails: Okay!

Mario: Hiya!

Me: Get back inside the Wii!

Mario: okay…*walks away* ( rhyme.)

(I don't own…whatever.)

Sonic had found the last key to the door. They all had a purple glow.

"So, I just put the keys right here?" Sonic asked placing the keys by the door.(I'm calling them doors, even though their force fields)

"Yeah, that should work." Chip said. Sonic backed away from the door to let it open. There was a bright light and then the door disappeared. "Coooool!"

Sonic walked past into an open area where he saw an exit on the other side.

"There's an exit! Let's go!" Violet said. Sonic held his arm out, to block her from taking a step.

"Wait…Something's not right." Sonic took a good look around the area. Suddenly, a hole formed in the ground. Monsters climbed out the hole, along with giant versions of them.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Violet shrieked. Sonic ran toward the monsters and Wereclawed right past them. Some of the monsters were stunned and distracted. Sonic took his chance, and beat them to smoke. Unfortunately, he only got the little monsters. Three big monsters were towered over him. One hit him in the back, causing him to bump into another. The Monster pushed him to the ground and was about to pounce at him. Sonic quickly got up and punched it to the ground.

"SONIC!!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Chip yelled. Sonic turned around and saw the other two monsters. They grabbed both of Sonic arms and flung him into the air. Sonic looked down and saw a good opportunity to slam them in the ground. With one good punch, Sonic bashed the last two monsters to smoke. The last thing you would hear was a small scream. When the smoke cleared, Sonic motion his friends to come over.

"I am getting bloody sick of those creatures!" Violet complained. They continued on to the exit. A few minutes later, Sonic reached a pedestal with a half of tablet on it and anther whole tablet. The half tablet was gold with a blue gem and the whole tablet was brass with a sun symbol.

"Is that it?" Chip asked.

"Yep! Violet picked up the tablets, and put it in her bag. Violet pulled out a medal with a moon symbol and teleported Sonic and Chip back to the Shrine.

"W-what happened?" Sonic asked now in his normal form.

"We're back at the shrine!"

Sonic looked around and saw the moon door still open. "Hm. Now what?" he asked scratching his arm.

"Now we enter the sun door." Violet noticed Sonic scratching his arm. "What's with you?"

Sonic looked on his arm and saw he had fleas. "Ahh! Hedgehogs can get fleas?"

"All animals can get fleas." Chip said.

"Can we stop by the Pet Store first? I need to get something to get rid of them."

"Heh heh! Okay." Violet said as she exited the shrine. Sonic and Chip fallowed.

------Shadow Kashia----------------

Shadow and Kashia had been searching the village for hours. It was nearly dawn.

"Can we rest a bit? I'm getting tired." Shadow said.

"*yawn* Yea…why not?"

Shadow saw a tree that was almost hidden from sight. He walked over to it and rested his head on the tree trunk. Kashia fallowed him and did the same. An hour had past before Shadow was rudely awakened by a punch in the forehead.

"OW!!!"

"Wake up Shady! It's me, Rouge!"

"Rouge! Where did you come from?"

"I'm with everyone else. We're helping Sonic put the planet back together. We're here because this is his next stop once he's finished with the sun door. What are you doing here?

"I'm helping someone find their friend. I got paid, a bag of rings, for it."

"You mean, her?" Rouge pointed at the female wolf that was standing next to her.

"Yes." Shadow said as he stood up.

Tails boarded off the ship with Fuzzo.

"That was fun! Maybe I can help put the planet back together." Fuzzo said.

"Sure! Why not?" Tails said as he began to check the X-Tornado for damage.

"Fuzzo looked around and took in the sights. He was completely relaxed until he saw Kashia. His eyes widened with surprise.

"KASHIA!!!!!!!!!!" Fuzzo ran as fast as he could to his friend.

Kashia turned around and saw Fuzzo. "OMG!!! FUZZO!!!" Fuzzo ran towards Kashia and gave her a big hug. Tails flew over to them and stood prepared for the worst. When Kashia let go she saw Tails in front of her. She was giving Tails an evil look.

"You!"

"*gulp*"

-----------------------------Sonic and chip and Violet and…----

Sonic was in the pet store with the word 'PETCO' on it. He walked up to the counter were an old lady was sitting, reading a magazine called 'People'.

"Excuse me?" The lady took her focus off the magazine and looked around. She didn't see Sonic because he was so short. "Down here." She looked down and saw Sonic.

"Oh! You're adorable!

"Uh yeah, thanks. Do you know where I could find some-Ahh!" Sonic was pulled away from the counter. He saw a little girl with blond hair dragging him to, what he presumed was her mom.

"Mommy? Can we take him home?" The woman turned around and saw her daughter holding Sonic arm. (Really tight. ANIMAL ABBUSE!)

"No, sweetie. Let him go."

The girl let go of Sonic, who was rubbing his arm from the pain. Sonic walked back to the counter and asked if she knew were they sold the flea products. After what seemed like hours of looking through aisles, Sonic found the flea products. It was mostly flea collars. Sonic took a big sigh and picked up a bottle of moisturizer.

"Finally." He left the store and walked over to Chip and violet. Violet was sitting on a rock while Chip was cradled in her arms.

"He cute when, he's not acting, like a psycho." Violet said.

"Yeah…anyway help me put this stuff on."

When he was done, they went back to the Shrine. The Sun door opened, showing a patch of light in the distance.

"Ready?" Sonic asked. Chip and Violet both nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"

------------To be continued---------------

Sonic: *Stuck in cage*Let me out of here!!!!!!!!

Me: No.

Silver: Does he really deserve this?

Shadow: Yeah.

Amy: Oh, please let him out.

Tails: Sorry, but $30 is $30.

Me: Too many Hedgehogs!! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!


	15. How to Reveiw!

Me: Hi everyone! I got's another chapter! …Soooo…Sonic the Hedgehog…did you ever notice that you have one eye with two pupils? Because your eyes are like, connected and stuff. So it looks like you have one eye.

Sonic: HEY!!!

ME: HA HA HA!!!!

Tails: Shadow has the same problem. Silver does too. And Charmy, and Amy, and—

Me: Okay Tails! I get it! *Giggles*

Knuckles: She has a point.

Sonic: You guys are so mean!

Me: Guys?

Sonic: And girl.

Me: (I don't own one eye, or his retarded anthropomorphic friends. Anthropomorphic means Human/Animal. You learned something new.)

Kashia was furious. She was pounding her fist in her hands. Before she could take a swing at Tails, Fuzzo stopped her mid center.

"What are you doing Kashia?!"

"This stupid fox and his stupid hedgehog friend attacked me and Spike!!!" Kashia said with flames in her eyes.

"Is this true Tails?"

Tails gulped once more and began to speak.

"Yes, but there's a reason why… You've been working for Eggman right?" He asked Kashia.

"Yes. But not anymore…"

"Well you see, that's just it…Eggman's been our enemy for many years. He's always been trying to catch Sonic or dominate the world, and since you were working for him…we had to fight. We had no choice but to. Don't take it the wrong way…we fight for purpose, not just for the fun of it." (BOO HOO! This is sooooooo dramatic.)

"Tails… Why didn't you just tell me?" Fuzzo asked.

"I didn't want to make you upset. I'm sorry…"

"I understand hard it's hard not to hurt a comrade's feelings. I'm still upset that you didn't tell me though, but I forgive you."

"Thanks." Tails said with a smile. Fuzzo smiled back.

"Awww! This is cute!" Amy said.

"This is kind of dramatic." Knuckles added. (I just said that!)

"C'mon Fuzzo. We need to get home!" Kashia said.

"Well, I wanted to help Tails put the planet back together."

"Well…" Kashia thought for a moment. She looked at Tails for a moment and then nodded.

"YAY!!"

"You want to come with, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I don't think so. If it involves the Faker, I'm backing out."

"Don't be such a hog, Shadow! I'll give you 100 Rings." Kashia said.

"No."

"200?"

"No."

"500 or a punch to the face!"

"Err…fine." Shadow said as he walked to the X Tornado.

"We're not leaving but we're running out of space. Knuckles? Rouge? Do you guys mind flying?" Tails asked.

"Sure, but why does she always have to be involved?"

"Because I have wings, Crayola the red Crayon." Rouge said.

"Why you!" Knuckles growled.

Shadow looked at the angry couple and scratched his chin.

"Do they always fight like this?" He asked Amy. (*cough* *cough*)

"Yes, and it's getting VERY annoying." Amy said.

"Do you think there's something between them?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure."

--------------Cream, Silver, Blaze, and Big---------

Everyone was in the park, they were trying to figure out where Sonic and his friends went.

"Any ideas?" Blaze asked with her arms crossed.

"None." Silver said.

"Last time I saw them, they were trying to stop Eggman. I haven't seen them since…" Cream said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. We'll find them." Blaze said.

"Okay, yeah, we can do that but the planets broke apart." Silver said.

"You have a better idea?"

"…Well…"

"I thought so."

"Can Big have some ice cream?" Big asked.

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing…."Blaze said as she turned back to Silver.

"So, where should we search first?" Silver asked.

"Let's try Central City, and then we'll check Station Square. If they are not there, we'll search Apotos."

"How are we going to get there if--?"

"If the planets broken? You can hover across the gape, or we take a plane."

"I don't think I have enough rings."

"Well I do. So what will it be, hm?"

"Well, we might be better off flying, but just in case, we can just hover."

Blaze looked at Big and Cream and then looked back at Silver.

"What about them?" She whispered.

"Uh…maybe we should take them with us."

"Why?"

"They would be upset if we didn't."

"Hmm…we might as well…" Blaze took a big sigh and looked at Cream and Big. "Do you…want to join?"

"Really!? Okay!" Cream said excitedly.

"Duuuh, okay." Big said.

"Let's go." Silver said and began to run. Blaze and Cream fallowed. Big tried to run, he's mostly waddling. (Fatty!)

------Sonic, Chip, Violet-----------------------

Everyone was at the end of the tunnel. Violet pulled out a button and pressed it, turning her boots into roller skates.

"You sure you can catch up with those skates?" Sonic asked.

"Why? How fast can you even run?"

"You never saw me run before?"

"No."

"Okay, watch this." Sonic speed off, Violet was surprised.

"Were did he go?" She asked.

"I don't know. He always runs fast." In a quick second, Sonic reappeared with an apple in his hand.

"Well?"

"I'll try to catch up." She said. With that Sonic sped off again. He ran down a path way dodging boxes and crates. Violet was behind him skating as fast as she could. Sonic saw a hill ahead. He sped up his pace and ran up the hill. He stopped at the top to look around. Violet caught up and stopped beside him.

"What are you looking at?" Violet said out of breath.

"Look." Violet looked and saw a tiny white dot with small windows in the distance.

"Yeah, I see it. I think that's the temple."

"Then let's hurry up! I hate wasting time!" Sonic smirked ran sped off AGAIN!

"Oh give me a break…" Violet began to skate again.

---------Tails and the Brady Bunch. (Joke.) Tails and the others. ----

Shadow laid on the wing of the plane, with is eyes closed, away from everyone else. Fuzzo walked towards him.

"Hello." Fuzzo said. Shadow opened one eye and looked down at the feline.

"Uh…hello."

"What's your name?" Shadow began to feel a little skeptical.

"Shadow…"

"Aren't you a bit lonely over here?"

"No."

"You sound like my brother…he was always so distant…"

"You have a brother?"

"Well…I used to…he took care of me but he passed away 2 years ago…"

Shadow felt sorry for Fuzzo. It sounded almost like his story. He knew how it felt to lose someone dear to him.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Well…nice talkin' to you Shadow. See you later." Fuzzo walked away leaving Shadow all alone. Shadow thought about Fuzzo's story a little and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Tails was sitting by a tree next to Amy.

"I miss Sonic." Tails said.

"I do too, but he'll be back soon."

"You seem patent, for a desperate hedgehog."

"Desperate about what?!"

"Sonic the guy you oh so love! Your dream date! Your--"

"GRRRR!!!!" Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and tried to swat Tails.

"AHHH!!!"

------------------------To BE Continued--------

Me: Five pages is enough. Sorry it ended kinda stupid. I posted a picture of Kashia!

Tails: Why was I the one to get hurt at the end?

Me: Because I typed it that way.

Sonic: what happened to all of the reviewers?

Me: School started, so they probably don't have the time to read or review. Maybe some off the people who are reading the story should review. Maybe they should stop being a tad lazy and just type a small comment. You don't need an account to review. Just click the button that says "Review Chapter/Story" and then you just type a few words, and there you have it. MAN!!!

Sonic: Okay……


	16. The flu

Me:*cough* Hey everyone…

Sonic: You've been sick for two weeks! You're still not better?

Me: Noooo……This is the EXACT reason why it took me so long to update…

Amy: The doctor said that you might have Swine Flu!

Me *cough* *cough* Okay? So what.

Amy: You might infect us!

Sonic: Stay away from me!

Me: Sonic, you are a hedgeHOG which means you are a swine. You probably got me sick!

Sonic: I don't think that's how it works.

(I don't own Sonic characters. *cough*)

Sonic made it to the temple before anyone else did. He saw the tablet fragment resting on the floor. He lifted it up and held it to the sun.

"I wonder how many rings this would be worth." When Sonic took his focus back to the road, he saw Chip and Violet walking towards him.

"We got lazy, so we decided to walk." Chip said.

"I see you found the last fragment." Violet said as she took it from him. She pulled out the second fragment and held it in her other hand.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

There was a big flash of light and Violet disappeared. Sonic looked around and saw that they were back at the shrine.

"W-what happened?" Chip asked.

"I don't know…" Sonic glanced at the floor and saw a tablet gold tablet with a star shaped symbol on it. He picked it up and

"Now what? We have the last tablet."

"Now we need to find Tails." Sonic pulled out a blue phone a dialed Tails' number.

--------------Tails and blah blah blah----------------

Tails saw his phone was vibrating and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tails, we need you to come pick us up."

"Uh, Sonic I need you to hold on for a moment…" Tails turned to face Knuckles and Rouge who were arguing about stupid junk.

"GET BACK WITH THAT EMERALD!!!!!" Knuckles yelled at Rouge. Rouge held one of the powerless emeralds in her hands.

"Make me!" Royge said as she flew off.

"I"LL KILL YOU!!!!"

------------------To be continued---------------

Me: Sorry but I have to stop it right here. I promise I'll update as soon as I get better.

Sonic: You lie.

Me: Shetup ya swin!!!!

Sonic: You are not the boss of me.

Me: YOU WANT ME TO TEAR OFF YOUR EARS!?!?!?

Sonic: No...sorry...

Me: Please reveiw!


	17. 1bad news

Me: This is not a chapter. This is a reader's notification. Sorry Ppls but I can't go on fan fiction at the moment. If you haven't read my profile, then go do so now.

Sonic: If viewers get mad then don't take it out on us.

Tails: It's not even our fault.

Me: It is because you popular characters and you made people read the story.

Tails: …

Me: Well, see ya. I'll miss you guys.

Sonic: It's not like your leaving forever. Just a few months.

Me: Shut up anteater. But, when I come back I will be taking request and the more reviews, the longer the chapter. Bye!


End file.
